The Princess And Her Bird
by BeerAndMaplePro
Summary: A short story about the friendship between two unlikely girls. Gakuen Hetalia. Nyotalia.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. It's Maddie here with our first collab that me and 'The Princess' are posting on this account. She isn't with me right now, but I'll just leave this message to say thanks in advance and I really hope you enjoy our stories. Oh, and don't be afraid to request any stories. We'd love some inspiration!_

_Merci et au revoir~_

_(Also,if anyone would love to help with translations please do. I wouldn't want to offend anyone and I know google translate isn't the most reliable of sources.)_

_*smiles and waves*_

_-Birdie_

* * *

She hated crowds. She hated crowds with a passion. Unless they were drawing all of her attention on her, she hated them. The way people bumped into her, conversations that didn't include her name. Most of all, she hated how she was the only one walking down that crowded hall with absolutely nobody. She had no friends, what so ever. She hated how those two French and Spanish bastards spent every single second together. Even her own brother had to be transferred in another school for certain reasons she couldn't bring herself to explaining. This school year was going to be utterly unawesome. Maria Beilschmidt released a deep sigh as she continued down the halls and into the bathroom, needing to prepare for first period. Totally alone. Not aware of the chirping bird on her head, a growl emitted from her throat.

First period: Creative Writing.

As soon as she found out she had gotten that class on her schedule, she couldn't stop her smile the entire summer. She wanted to know what it was like to not have a class where she wouldn't fall asleep, where she wouldn't not pay attention, and of course, which she wouldn't fail. She had practiced her writing skills since practically the beginning of her existence. She was very diligent in her every day journal writing, having an entire library filled with books she wrote. The albino had Volume 5864 in her bag.

Though, just three days before school started, Maria had realized how unawesomely embarrassing it would be to have someone recognize her in Creative Writing class, giving away her 'Princess Awesome' title and replaced as 'Nerd'. She could care less what maybe two or three nations thought about her. But being labeled as a Nerd to the whole school was unimaginable. That was when she decided to have a completely awesome disguise for that class only. What an awesome plan! All she needed to do was pin up her beautifully long, white hair and wear her red hoodie over. Perfect!

Walking again to find her first class, Maria glanced at a door number before down at her schedule; Yup. Classroom A214. She walked inside, and to the desk with her name labeled on it, taking her seat.

Wait. Name? Shit.

Maria scowled as she picked up the sticky note on her desk, it reading 'Maria Beilschmidt'. Then she glanced at the desk next to her: 'Madeline Williams'. Idea. With the Awesomely sly spy skills she had, Maria switched the two names and snickered to herself.

Who would know?

* * *

'I'm sorry... s-sorry... I-I...'

And that's the way it went. Everyday. All her life. She was a shy girl and never knew the ways of a loud voice or a gutsy attitude. She was invisible- though she didn't mind... not really... she could handle it. Besides, it was her acompinament since childhood. She was familiar with it. A flow in the breeze. A drift in the wind. That was all she was- all she knew. She didn't know another way to be. Though others have told her time and time again...

Loneliness was just her way. It was her sole companion.

B-but, oh, she didn't mind...

Not really...

Again, she bumps into a stranger. Or a slight aquaintance? She didn't bother to care anymore. Then a pang of guilt washes over at the snide remark in her head. She pushes it out the same way she trudges to her first class.

Creative Writing.

That's what brought her smile. Now, she smiled at everything. Ever polite and never wanting to be unkind. Yet this smile was reserved for the special things. Her polar bear Kumajiro. Her brothers and sister, though they drive her insane.

And... what else? The snow, sure. Mountains?

Friends?

She thought. For some considerable amount of time roaming the halls.

Did she have any? Did she know the concept?

She realized the answer was what she'd known but never acknowledged. She didn't need any right? She knew a few people. Wasn't that enough? Some even bothered to remember her name when asking for her work! Wasn't that... friends?

The bell!

Madeline's breath hitched and she fast walked to class, though there was still five minutes left and it was five feet away. As she entered the room, her breathing was ragged and she calmed... but only barely. There were a few students in here. A million thoughts riddled her mind and she wanted them to stop. She was always afraid of being bullied but convinced herself to not get paranoid this year.

She looked around at the desks with rabbit fleeting eyes and found her name... but it was already occupied. She noticed someone in her seat and she twiddled her fingers and became shy once again.

Maybe she should ask them to move? But, no, that'd be too mean...She could politely tell them that was her name at their desk... But what if they were blind and she was being rude?

Madeline paced behind the person for a few minutes until the bell rang. She yelped and panicked, deciding to take the available seat saying 'Maria Beilschmidt' and buried herself in her notebook. She pretended to fetch a pencil out of her bag for as long as she could and averted her eyes from everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Maria wasn't aware of the cowering girl behind her. The albino only yawned in boredom as she waited for the beginning of class to start, leaning her hooded head, which managed to shade her face enough to only show her nose and below, against her pale hand. No movement was made but her red hues making a curious glance at her side at her side toward the female Canadian, whom quickly got into the seat as if her life was in danger, figuring she was the one named "Madeline Williams". She looked terribly nervous, fishing in her book bag for nothing like a flustered idiot on their first date. The albino was going to open her mouth to say something but shut it immediately as soon as the teacher began talking, unable to hide the excited smile on her lips.

Later on during the class, when they were instructed to take out a pen or pencil, Maria hurriedly brought her book-bag to her desk, fumbling through her unorganized pile of things in her it for her pen in a rush, unaware that her Diary - Volume 5864 - had fallen to the ground with a _plop_ during her inaudible grumbles while rummaging.

* * *

Madeline knew nothing. Nothing of conversations or raised hands or the concept of talking to someone in general without having a project assigned. She was just a very unsociable person. And she could live that way... with problems and dilemmas and isolation, but it was living. She was breathing. She didn't have to be lively, she just had to be alive.

These thoughts always barged in and she felt they were a large depressing weight on her whole body... She didn't enjoy them, she just had them.

But back to the social topic... she failed in that area very much. She knew it for a fact when noticing the diary laid out on the carpeted, classroom floor...

And she didn't have a clue of what to do.

She raised her head from her bag to stare at blank walls and insignificant objects when she noticed it there. It just lay there unmoving; taunting. Curiosity and fear pricked at her and she looked about for someone to notice this as well. But no one did. And even if they did, they weren't about to pick it up and waste their precious time. Madeline wanted to, but she didn't know who it belonged to. Would it be rude?

She grit her teeth as people scuttled in to the class and started to trample on it. She didn't care anymore. She silently crouched down and leaned far over from her seat and retrieved it carefully. She held it with a tenderness yet gripped it slightly with anxiety. She turned her head her and there and held it up with a feeble attempt at finding its owner, but these were only small actions and she decided to leave it at her desk, over the name of Maria Beilschmidt, unaware its owner sat nearby...

* * *

_Thank you for reading ^^ _

_TBC_

_-Maddie_


End file.
